


Brothers; One in Hell, The Other In Heaven

by deansexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, angel!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansexual/pseuds/deansexual
Summary: One Brother for hell, the other for heaven





	Brothers; One in Hell, The Other In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> this was deleted by accident, so i am republishing it :D

“I’ve missed you, Sam” Dean finally spoke as he stared at Sam, almost speechless by how beautiful he was.

Sam’s eyes shined in the light, tears filling them, threatening to spill.

“It’s been so long, Dean, and I thought we would never see each other again” Sam’s voice cracked as he opened his arms, pulling Dean in for a hug.

They stood there, in a world created just for them, basking in each other’s presence. Where Dean’s presence was ice cold, dark, and vicious, Sam’s was warm, light, and filled with happiness.

Complete opposites.

Dean was the first to pull away, like always. Sam reluctantly pulled away, his smile dimming down into a straight line. He hated just how short lived their happiness was.

“How’s Cas? I’ve heard he’s large and in charge” Dean joked, trying to shrug off how awkward it was.

They had been brothers for centuries, but the time they spent apart made it feel as if they were strangers. They were allowed to visit each other once every year, and they made sure to make the most out of it.

“He’s doing good, like he always does. He’s stationed on Earth, making sure that there is as little problems as possible. He thinks that it’ll be good this time” Sam smiled, his eyes glowing as he thought about the new humanity.

Dean nodded, eyes shining as he was happy to know that hope was not lost. To see such a look in his brother’s eyes, such hope and happiness, it was everything for him.

“How’s Crowley? Is he still upset that you took over?” Sam asked, chuckling as he thought of their frenemy.

“Surprisingly, we were able to work it out. It’s been decided that we both will rule Hell as two heads are better than one” Dean chuckled as he looked around him.

They were in a limbo type of place, created for them when they visited each other once a year. It was kinda like how Heaven was, changing with the person’s desire, although it was not located anywhere near heaven.

Where they were now wasn’t really a place as it was just fog in vibrant colors, almost swallowing them whole. It was soothing in a way, but it wasn’t what Dean wanted.

“Can we go somewhere more…familiar?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded his head, raising his hand, and snapping his finger. The world around them instantly turned into a more familiar setting; a bar.

Dean smiled as he took a seat at the bar, a glass and a bottle of whiskey waiting for him. It may have been all fake, but everything just seemed so real. It made him want for this to last forever.

“So, what happened with the votes?” Dean asked, swirling the contents of his glass, around.

Sam’s eyes lightened up as he sat on the stool beside Dean, a drink appearing before him, too.

“It was a unanimous vote” Dean was twitching from the anticipation,” I am the first human to ever become an Angel” Sam said, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

Dean raised his glass to Sam, happy that his brother had something good, no, great, happen to him.

After Sam had died, he had went to Heaven, and worked with the Angels. Of course, it took a few decades before the Angels even began to trust him the slightest bit, and he had Castiel to thank for that.

“It’s kinda funny how I was destined to be Michael’s vessel, tied to the angels, and you were Lucifer’s vessel, tied with the demons. Yet here we are, the righteous sinned, and the sinned became righteous” Dean chuckled, downing the whiskey in his glass.

Sam frowned, his left hand reaching over to Dean’s right arm, squeezing it slightly. He could feel the darkness of the mark pulsing in his brother’s arm, and it made him want to recoil with disgust.

“Just because you have the mark doesn’t mean you still are not righteous. You’re a hero Dean, you always will be” Sam stated, his thumb massaging Dean’s forearm

Dean looked down at Sam’s hand, placing his own on top of it. He looked up, staring into his brother’s eyes, admiring their beauty. He wanted nothing more than to lean forward, and kiss Sam like they use to, long ago.

“Cas still hates me for giving up, and accepting what I’ve become. Heaven wants nothing more than to get rid of me, only they can’t” his eyes seemed to lose their light,” I’m an unwanted, no-longer-righteous man” He finished.

“Cas isn’t as angry as he use to be; little by little he’s coming to understand that you didn’t want to unleash the Darkness on the world for selfish reasons. Some of the Angels, however,”he paused, sighing and shaking his head,” still hold you accountable for what you did”

“This means goodbye then, right? No what can an angel and a demon have what we have” Sam’s jaw clenched, his eyes speaking for him,”and I bet the angels and God had conditions” Dean finished, removing his hand from Sam’s.

He looked down at his glass, snapping his fingers, the glass instantly refilled. He felt that he would need more alcohol.

“They did have some small conditions that they wanted me to abide by” Sam paused, his jaw clenching and eyes closing,” and it was that we ceased our visits. They think that I might abuse my power for you, go dark side for you, and that would make me a liability. The angels don’t want that risk” Sam said, reaching out for Dean once more.

Dean felt bitter and angry, his eyes turning into their inky black as he moved himself away from Sam’s touch.

“Is it them that thinks you would go dark side for me, or you? Since you’re an angel, that means you already agreed to the terms” Dean snarled, his lips curling back as if he were a rabid animal.

Sam but the inside of his cheeks, unable to respond to his brother. He almost felt ashamed for his choice, for almost choosing his brother like he had done so many times. Well, not again.

“I did this because it was what you’ve always wanted. You have always wanted to me to be happy, choose what I want, and that’s what I did” Sam defended his choice, anger seeping into his words, as well as confusion.

Dean had always wanted for Sam to be happy, to live his life the way he wanted to. Even in death, Dean made sure Sam never touched hell, nor even saw it.

Dean’s fist clenched the glass, the pressure breaking it, only for it to disintegrate into dust. After all, the world they were in was only an illusion.

“Did you even try to see if we could continue our visits, or did you just agree?” He didn’t want an answer, no matter what it was. Either would be too painful.

“Dean, you know I’ve wanted this for a whi-” Sam stopped as he saw Dean’s eyes full of pain, tears swelling up before finally falling down his face.

Dean felt more feelings in that moment then he had felt in a very long time. Being a demon had allowed him to do what he pleases without the emotional attachment. The only exception being Sam.

There was anger, for Sam not trying, or not trying hard enough. Confusion because he didn’t even know what life meant without being with Sam. Pain of loss because life without Sam was meaningless. The worse, of all the emotions, was the betrayal.

“What else did the angels say, Sammy” his voice was cracking and breaking from the pressure of the pain.

Sam looked at Dean, his eyes saying just how much he didn’t want to answer the question.

“They said that you were not to be forgiven for what you did, in New York. That one day, when the time comes, I’m to kill you” Sam clenched his eyes, the tears threatening to spill,“ or they’ll kill us both” Dean wiped the tears away, his expression hardening.

“What I did in New Yor-” Dean paused, his lips tightening into a sneer,”I don’t regret what I did in New York. As a matter of fact, I enjoyed taking the lives of all those people, especially the children” Dean growled, a sadistic smile on his face.

Sam frowned, knowing exactly what Dean was doing; He wanted to make the leave easier for Sam.

“I know what you’re doing, Dean. You want me to stop loving you, see you as what you became, and it’ll make it easier when the time comes. The thing is,” he pulled Dean’s arm, which also brought them closer,”Nothing will ever make it easier” Sam’s lips were so close to Dean’s.

Sam wanted nothing more then to have one more kiss, one more time, before he had to say goodbye. 

Dean was the one to pull away.

“I can’t believe the angels never saw the type of monster you are, and always will be” Dean spat, knowing very well that would hit Sam where it hurt the most.

And it did, not only because he had heard so many people say that, but because it came from his brother. The man he loved more then anything in the world, just uttered those words, again.

“I think our visit has come to an end” A lone tear fell down Sam’s cheek, his pain seeping out into the world around him. The scene changed from a bar into darkness, the same color as Dean’s eyes.

Dean stared at Sam, a look in his eyes that said he wanted nothing more then to leave Sam, forever. The look killed Sam, even if he knew that Dean was only doing that to make it easier.

“I guess it has, Sammy” hearing Dean say his nickname, just as if it was the good old days, shattered his heart.

He didn’t care about anything in that moment other then his brother. He didn’t care that his body moved on it’s own accord, capturing Dean in a passionate kiss. He just didn’t care.

“I love you” Sam said against Dean’s lips before finally pulling away.

The world around them turned from darkness into white with bursts of vibrant colors. It may have been coincidence, but Dean’s eyes changed back at the same time into his natural, beautiful green eyes.

Dean couldn’t say I love you back, nor could he say goodbye, so he said the one thing that said more then either.

“Bitch” His expression was cracking, showing just how torn up he was, and how much he was trying to hide it.

“Jerk” Sam replied instantly, a smile on his face as he disappeared, leaving Dean alone in their world.

For the first time in decades, Dean felt alone.


End file.
